


Tapestry

by ClaraHolsworthy



Series: two to ten years [a journey] [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Gen, Miscarriage, Poetry, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHolsworthy/pseuds/ClaraHolsworthy





	Tapestry

you spill secrets like unspooling twine  
now that there is no need to hold on  
  
I stumble to catch the threads you leave  
details tangling in my unpractised hands  
  
you find old letters, tell me stories of your sister,  
share the things you'd never told your mother:  
  
"there was blood," you tell me. "flushed away,  
nothing to be done." and so you carried on.  
  
I picture the question that must have grown inside you;  
the years of unknowing knotting tight in your chest  
  
but now you sag beside me, relieved,  
as I take the thread and dutifully weave.


End file.
